The Call
by Rose McGarrett
Summary: What starts out as a normal call for Peck and McNally turns into a hostage situation with one of the officers involved and team 1 gets called in. NOT A DEATHFIC!


**Author's note: This has not been betaed and I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue writing this story, so please let me know if you think I should. I might make some slight changes in this chapter if I decide to continue.**

The man stared her in the eyes. She looked stubbornly back into his eyes. He had enormous pupils and there was a ring of brown colour in the iris around it before it faded into green. She refused to look away first, this was her only way of controlling this situation.

The phone started ringing again.

"Come on, god dammit, answer the phone!" screamed the third person in the room.

"Actually, I think they aren't going to stop before you answer. Just listen to what they have to say, you don't have to do as they tell you. The ringing will stop at least." She said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't you think I know how this works? I answer that phone, and you're practically free. The 'good' side always wins, right?" He raised his hand again, enraged over the idea of letting her go.

"What do you want, sir? They might be able to help you." She said and continued to look him in the eyes. He hadn't looked away yet.

"I... I just want my brother back, you were supposed to help me get my brother back!" He shouted and stepped closer to the chair she was involuntary sitting in.

"Where is your brother sir? What is his name?"

"Stop talking, Hugh! Just stop talking to that bitch!" The other woman screamed just as the man, whose name apparently was Hugh, was opening his mouth to answer the question. He quickly closed his mouth again.

"So, Hugh. I think I might be able to help you. Do you want me to help you?" The woman in the chair asked. He nodded once.

"Then you're going to have to tell me your brother's name." He shook his head and finally broke the eye contact. His eyes darted to the other woman instead.

"Why did you say it?" He said.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"I'm so sorry, Hugh, it just slipped out." She said and moved towards him.

The woman in the chair was observing them closely. It was clear that the woman was in control. She was manipulating him, making him do as she asked.

The phone began to ring again. The chair woman lost her patience.

"Come on, just answer the damn phone already." She said and nodded towards the phone. The man looked at the other woman again. She nodded silently. He gave her the gun in his hands and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes. Uhm. I want my brother. No, I'm not going to release the hostage, do you think I'm stupid?!" He yelled and hung up the phone.

"They want proof of life." He then said and gave the woman in the chair a newspaper.

"Hold that." He said and backed away as the paper fell to the ground. She tried to regain some of her calmness.

"I can't hold it while my hands are tied up" she said calmly. He looked at her, then at the paper on the ground, and then at her again.

"I think you've talked enough, bitch." He said, took the duck tape and taped her mouth shut, just like he had taped her hands and feet to the chair. He then took the paper and taped is to her chest. Her eyes were burning with rage, but both he and the other woman laughed.

"Well honey, I think that new lipstick of yours suits you wonderfully." She said with a scornful smile. The tied up woman made some muffled noises that sounded suspiciously like swearing. The man took the phone out of his pocket and finally took a picture which he sent the cops outside.

The woman in the chair managed to loosen the tape around her hands a little. Her eyes were darting around the room, trying to find something that could help her although she knew that even if she found something, she wouldn't be able to reach it.

The phone started ringing again.

"Just answer again. But put it on speaker this time." The other woman said. He just stared at her and didn't move. The phone continued to ring. The woman in the chair rolled her eyes.

"This is Jules Callaghan again. Am I speaking to the same person as the last time?" A female voice said as he finally picked up the phone again.

"Yes." The man said.

"So, what can I do for you? What was your name again?"

"I never told you that! You're not going to trick me!"

"Okay. Is the hostage okay?"

"Yes." He said grimly and looked at the woman in the chair.

"Can I talk to her please?" The female voice, Jules, asked. He looked at her again and sighed. The other woman ripped the duck tape of again. A little scream escaped the woman's lips. As soon as she made the noise, the other woman put another piece of duck tape over her mouth.

"Now I've given you proof of life. Twice." He said to Jules.

"Yes, thank you very much. I'm going to need your brother's name."

"No! I will not give you that!" He screamed. He put up his armed and shot once, in the roof.

"You will do as I ask. Not the other way around. I'm in control, remember?" He said.

"Yes, I remember. Is everyone okay in there?" Jules asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes. I'll give you five minutes. Five minutes and then I'm done." He said and hung up. The other woman hugged him.

"Yes. Good, babe. Very good. That went perfectly."

The woman in the chair rolled her eyes again. How did they think that he was going to get his brother if he didn't even give them a name? How stupid can people be?

They just sat there and waited for the five minutes to pass. She studied the room. It was approximately ten meters wide and five meters long. The walls were painted in an ugly yellow which made her want to throw up. It was lighter than the usual yellow, almost white, and it had a greenish tone that made it look a bit like the fading colour of vomit. The floor was made of linoleum in a just as ugly blue. It really wasn't pretty.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the man stood up and picked up the phone again.

"You've had five minutes." He said.

"Yes."

"Do you have my brother?"

"We can help you, but you have to tell me your name!" She said.

"I can't do that. Your time is up." he said and pointed the gun at the woman in the chair again.

"Wait, we can work this out, okay? Just wait, I can help you." Jules said desperately.

The gun went of and Andy McNally fell back with the chair as the force from the bullet hit her in the chest.

**Author's note: Please review and let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
